Pups in The Magical World (Bloopers)
Okay, I just want to point out that I only did this for laughs. Also, I wanted to make one of the funny reasons why this is taking a while. You won't see any of these in the real thing. Hope you enjoy these! ---- Director: Action! Pinkie Pie: Aim.... FIRE!!! (Nothing happens) I said FIRE!!! (Nothing still happens) What's wrong with you, you crazy excuse for a party cannon!? (She looks inside) (It fires the confetti all over her) (She gets out of the cannon) (She looks at the screen and has a smile face mask on her face) Others: *Laughs* (Pinkie removes the mask from her face) PInkie: I fixed it! It was the smiley face mask thingy inside! Bad smiley face mask! (She keeps saying it) ---- Direction: Take 5, and Action! Megaphone woman: Uh, wait! Where are the pups? (Nearby, a boombox is playing the song of the "Pup Pup Boogie") (The pups are all dancing to the music) (Except for Penelope, who's singing to the music) Direction: Cut! Pups, pups, focus, please! ---- (The pups are all flying with their wings) (Zuma's wings disappear) (He lands in the water below) (The camera zooms out to show he was flying right over the water) Zuma: I'm okay! ---- (Oscar's sipping on a drink) (He looks at the screen and swallows what he drank) Oscar: Oh, I'm sorry. Were we rolling? ---- Geo: *Nervously* It's pretty dark in there... Rainbow Dash: Don't be scared, kid. It's not that bad. Animal: Moooo! Rainbow Dash: Okay, that was supposed to be a wolf! Who brought the cow? Applejack: What is it, Dash? You 'have a cow'? Everyone except Rainbow Dash: *Laughs* Rainbow Dash: Can someone stop the camera? ---- Director: Take 12! (Maria runs up to the ponies) (She bumps into Scootaloo) (They crash nearby) ---- Director: Take 13! (Maria runs up to the ponies) (This time, she bumps into Rarity) (They crash nearby) ---- Director: Take 14! (Maria runs up to the ponies) (She doesn't crash into anyone, and slides into a group of props) Maria: (out of breath) Can we... just get a... stunt... Fennekin to... do this? ---- Bot: Let's do it! Milli and Geo: *Giggles* Bot: What? What's so funny, guys? (It's seen that his back has a black marker doodle of a goofy face) Crew: *Laughs* Bot: What's so funny? (He notices what's on his back) Oh, that... *Laughs* Very funny, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie's voice: How did he know I drew that? ---- (Oscar is looking through binoculars) Oscar: I see it! (He removes the binoculars and it's shown that he has rings over his eyes) Crew: *Laughs* Oscar: What? What's so funny guys? (He notices what it is) Huh? How did-- Pinkie! ---- Skye: Wings! *Ruff* (Her wings appear) (However, there's writing on the top sides) (The left wing says "Caution") (The right wing says "Flying Puppy") Crew: *Laughs* (Skye looks at her wings) Skye: Stop it with your pranks, Pinkie! ---- Chase: Chase is on the-- Whoa! (He falls over and his head lands in the megaphone) Others: *Laugh* Chase: (Through the megaphone) Uh... I don't think I need two megaphones... ---- (The Boom Mic hits Marshall's head) Marshall: Ow! Watch it, Mike! Mike: Sorry, Marshall! Can someone get him an ice pack? ---- Director: All right! Last shot before lunch, guys! Rubble: "Lunch"? (Licks his lips) (He runs off the set) Director: And... Action! Rubble? Rubble!? Oh, well... Cut! Okay, everyone, let's have lunch... ---- Lilac: Who-wee! Ah never-- *blabbles* Other Pups: *Laugh* (Lilac shakes her toungue) Lilac: Whoo! Can we start all that again? ---- Fluttershy: I've never seen a Bubble Guppy before. What about you? (pause) Cream: Um... What was my line again? Fluttershy: *Giggles* "No." Cream: *Giggles* I'm sorry. I keep forgetting! ---- Apple Bloom: That was de-licious! *belches* Rarity: Eeew!! Apple Bloom: Sorry 'bout that y'all. I guess it was real yummy! ---- Director: And... Action! (Music gets suspensful) Applejack: Now what did you say there? Maria: I said that Dark Chaos has Princess Twilight! (Record Scratch) Director: Cut! Where's Rarity? Rainbow Dash: I'll check her trailer... (She flies off-screen) (Door opening sounds) (Off-screen) Rarity? Rarity's voice: AAAAH!!! GET OUT OF HERE!! (Door closes) (Rainbow Dash flies back over) Rainbow Dash: You don't want to go in there. Mud masks... *shudders* ---- Rubble: Let's do it! (Lilac smells something and looks nearby) Lilac: Betsy from Heavens! (She runs over to a basket full of apples) Applejack: Lilac! I know the apples are pretty but-- (Munching sounds are heard) Rocky: Uh... she's a vegetarian. ---- Director: Take 3, Action! (Rubble slides down a long, curvy blue slide) Rubble: Awwoo! Awwoo! (He suddenly slides off the side) Whoooaa! (He crashes) (Don't worry, there's a cushion where he lands) Director: Cut! ---- Director: Take 12, Action! (At the bottom of the slide, Zuma lands after sliding down the slide perfectly, but there's one problem) Cut! Who gave Zuma the Pup-Treats? (Zuma eats one of the Pup-Treats that slid down with him) ---- Director: Take 24... and action. (At the bottom of the slide) (Marshall is about to slide to the bottom) Marshall: WHHOOOOAAAAAA! (He crashes into the camera) OOF! OW! (The camera falls backwards) Director: Cut! Megaphone Woman: Carly, are you all right? Camera Woman: Yeah, I'm okay. Marshall: Sorry, Carly.... ---- Director: Take 2, action! Applejack: This way! (She, Penelope, and Marshall make a big turn) (Marshall turns too far and causes both Penelope and Applejack to land nearby) (He shields his eyes) (Penelope walks over to him) (She's fine) (But Applejack comes out, her coat is covered in roses) Director: Cut! Penelope: I told you to use plastic roses for this scene. (She pulls a rose off Applejack) Applejack: Ouch! ---- (Tulip Petals and Geo are sitting across from each other) (They area playing some kind of card game) Tulip Petals: Do you have any Squares? Geo: Nope. Go shape. (She draws a card) You got a heart? (Tulip looks at her cards) Tulip Petals: Yes... (Rainbow Dash suddenly flies over to them) Rainbow Dash: Hi-tail it over to the set! (The two of them throw their cards up in surprise) Tulip Petals: Oh, we're about to roll? Sorry.... Geo: We didn't know... Rainbow Dash: *groans* Lovebirds.... (She flies off) Tulip Petals: *Blushes and calls out to her* We're not in love! all the bloopers that were accidentally recorded Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Bloopers Category:Pokemon Crossovers